


SFW Drabble Collection

by LiberteaIsLife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, Mention of Kidnapping, but nothing bad happens, more added later!, thats just in chapter 2 tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberteaIsLife/pseuds/LiberteaIsLife
Summary: This is going to become a large collection of drabbles centered around the pairing usuk!!! Some of them (like the second one) may eventually turn into a basis for multi-chaptered works! This collection is all sfw!





	1. The Kingdom's Trials

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is cardverse! Theyre actually youngish teenagers in this one!

"Let's go, Alfred, we're going to be late for our lessons!" Arthur cried, pounding on the future King's door.

 

"Uuugh… ' don't wanna get up…" was the muffled reply. The future Queen sighed, wishing that for once, things would go normally around the Spadian castle. But things haven't been normal there for a long time. 

 

"Alfred, you git, get out here!" There was shuffling noises coming from behind the door, followed by a lot of rustling and stomping around before the door opened and Alfred stood there, his broken glasses lopsided on his face and his clothes wrinkled. Heaving another sigh, Arthur grabbed his hand without a single chastising word and dragged him through the tattered halls to the library where the Jack would be waiting for them. When they got there they maneuvered around the piles of books until they got to a ripped couch near the back where they proceeded to learn current topics of use to the kingdom. The light from outside the broken windows fell across the floor, the room's only source of brightness, as the two remaining royals engrossed themselves in their lessons, ignoring the decrepit castle around them they call their home, hoping to live long enough to rebuild the kingdom, despite it having already been torn apart. 


	2. To be Saved, or to be Doomed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the day he has the chance of meeting his soulmate, his only chance to meet them, and a possibility he never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the one with a mention of kidnapping. Nothing bad happens tho!

This is it, the day he's been waiting for and dreading his entire life. This is the day he has the chance of meeting his soulmate, his only chance to meet them, and a possibility he never will. Arthur paced back and forth in front of a willow tree in the park, darkness almost fully descended, dressed almost to the nines to make a good first impression. But the day's almost over. He'll either meet the person of his dreams or be kept forever apart. The fairies who raised him told him of this, and he has no reason to distrust them. Today is the day that will make him happier than he has ever been or the day he will * _never_ * be happy again. Pacing, pacing. Large brows furrowed, unusual green eyes downcast, hopeful, terrified. He's been there for hours, in that same spot, waiting, waiting, pacing, hoping, biding time until he's saved or he's doomed. In the midst of his worrying, he didn't notice the person approaching from behind until the cloth was held over his mouth. He struggled vainly, eyes darting around before realizing no one was around to save him. Everything went black.

  


And when he opened his eyes, he was staring straight into the blues of his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually considering turning this into a multi-chaptered work with magic user!Arthur and serial killer!Alfred. Alfred's psychopathic and basically murders people who hurt those he knows (such as a waitress at the diner he went to eight months ago). Arthur receives a blessing to be able to recognize when he meets his soulmate, and it's Alfred, who kidnaps Arthur to interrogate him bc his description matches someone Alfred was going to murder. Sliiiiiiightly alllllmost angst, but happy ending! Comments would be amazing, and plz guys, tell me if u'd like me to write that fic! :))


	3. A Spring Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a normal college day for Arthur until an encounter makes it a good one.

Arthur gathered his books, finally leaving the lecture hall to head back to his dorm. He loved his literary theory class, but the sub today was so dry even hell looked more appealing. As he exited the building, messenger back weighing down so heavily on his shoulder he thought it would cut through his skin, he admired the beautiful scenery. It was a lovely spring afternoon in New York, the air crisp and cool, the wonderful scent of rain in the air. At least he was free for the rest of the day so he could unwind. Footsteps falling gently on the cobbled pathway, Arthur breathed in deeply and a rare smile graced his features. Today would be a good da- 

"HEY! Artie, wait up!" 

Nevermind. 

The young American came running up, cowlick bobbing and caramel hair shining underneath the sun's rays. And no, his blue eyes did not  _ in any way _  remind Arthur of the sky itself. Sighing exasperatedly, Arthur waited for Alfred to come running up before skidding to a halt in front of him. For a second, Alfred just grinned at him, teeth so white they'd blind somebody one day. Arthur raised a rather thick eyebrow. 

"Do you have something to say or are you just going to continue to stand there?" Arthur asked dryly, making sure to accentuate his crisp English accent. His forehead furrowed. "And I thought I told you not to call me by that infernal nickname, did I not?" 

The American shook his head, chuckling slightly. "Sorry Artie," he replied, apparently not sorry at all if the fact he completely ignored him was anything to go by. "It's just your eyes are so pretty, I couldn't help but stare. I've always loved the color green," his voice had deepened slightly as he leaned in, no longer as boisterously loud. 

Arthur just stared at him. And then stared some more. Realizing the American didn't seem to be joking and was still smiling at him, Arthur finally replied, "So? What do you want?" 

Alfred shook his head slightly in exasperation. "Well, we've known each other for a while now, but I really missed you over Winter break…" 

"... And?" 

"And~ I just couldn't get the thought of you out of my head. You've been driving me crazy, you know." At that Alfred leaned in close, smirking slightly. 

Arthur narrowed his eyes. He wasn't-? He was joking. But he didn't look like he was? "... Are you flirting with me?" He asked incredulously. 

Alfred's grin widened, full of boyish charm. "And if I was? Would you be willing to go to dinner with me tonight? My treat." 

Arthur couldn't believe his ears. This is the same boy that had annoyed him and messed with him incessantly since they shared a health class together. Always making jokes, asking if… he'd let him practice mouth to mouth… on him… Oh god, he wasn't joking. Arthur's heart clenched painfully. He thought he'd kept his little crush to himself pretty well, and now that he had a real chance for it to be more than a hopeless crush… 

"Nonsense." 

Alfred's smile fell off his face. 

"We can split the bill." 

And just like that, the smile was back, brighter than ever. 

"I'll pick you up at six! I was thinking-" 

"If you say MacDonald's I'm changing my mind." 

Alfred laughed freely. "I was gonna say that new Thai place that opened up nearby?" 

A slight smile wormed its way onto Arthur's face. "I'll see you then." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a drabble i wrote from an ask i received on my writing blog! My tumblr's love-and-libertea-writes. hmu! :))


End file.
